1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between a printed circuit board and a flexible circuit board, the connection structure connecting printed-side conductive patterns formed on the printed circuit board with flexible-side conductive patterns formed on the flexible circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 64-9376 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a connector used for connecting printed-side conductive patterns formed on a printed circuit board with flexible-side conductive patterns formed on a flexible circuit board in an electronic device.
The connector is mounted on the printed circuit board and has a connector housing made of an insulating material and terminal pieces that are built in the connector housing and are brought into contact with the printed-side conductive patterns formed on the surface of the printed circuit board when the connector is mounted on the printed circuit board. The flexible circuit board is inserted from a cable guiding window provided in the connector housing, and the flexible-side conductive patterns formed on the flexible circuit board are electrically brought into contact with the terminal pieces.
Other connectors having no component corresponding to the above connector housing are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-74566 (Patent Literature 2) and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 04-36779 (Patent Literature 3).
The connector disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has: an elastic pressing member made of an elastic material and used as a press-bonded connection part located between a flexible circuit board and a printed circuit board; a retaining member for elastically deforming the elastic pressing member to exert a pressing force on the press-bonded connection part; and screws for fixing the retaining member to the printed circuit board.
The connector disclosed in Patent Literature 3 has: a connection cover member that is rotatably supported by a printed circuit board and that is attachable to and detachable from flexible-side conductive patterns of a flexible circuit board; an elastic pressing member positioned between the connection cover member and the printed circuit board; and fixation means for fixing the connection cover member to the printed circuit board in the state where the connection cover member is rotated in a direction to printed-side conductive patterns of the printed circuit board.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 64-9376 (pp. 1, FIG. 11)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-74566 (pp. 2, FIG. 1)
Patent Literature 3
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 04-36779 (pp. 1, FIG. 1)
However, in the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1, soldering is employed in the step of mounting the connector to the printed circuit board. Additionally, there is required a step of inserting the flexible circuit board into the connector mounted on the printed circuit board.
In the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 2, there is required a screwing step of fixing the retaining member to the printed circuit board.
In the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 3, when the flexible circuit board is pulled downward, the flexible circuit board is likely to be detached.